


Flying Kites and Night Lights

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Virtual Reality, shiromami is a great ship imo, tsumugi needed some angst idk, uhhh anyways ily tsumugi hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kites don't always get that far, but sometimes there's always someone there to pick it from the tree it got stuck in and refurbish it.Tsumugi was grateful that Rantaro was that someone.Read to understand!!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Flying Kites and Night Lights

Tsumugi Shirogane thought being a mastermind would be so despair-inducing.

Turns out, she just felt sad. Sad that her plans had failed, that she couldn’t go on as long as Junko Enoshima did. Her breath hitching at the thought.

Junko Enoshima was the kite Tsumugi Shirogane could never be, Junko flew through the sky breezily, while Tsumugi was stuck in a tree.

How could this be?

Tsumugi wanted to taste the bitter despair of losing, but all she wanted to do was sob. She wasn’t happy about it like Junko was. What could she have gotten wrong?

Watching everything she’s down in front of a screen, he dropped to her knees and yelled.

She was a plain girl, no mastermind. Just plain, she even said it herself. And here she is, torn apart by what Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki, Yumeno Himiko, and K1-B0 have done. Why did it have to end this way?

Tsumugi knew she wouldn’t be forgiven, she didn’t forgive herself either. Stupid ‘cosplayer’. You failed to be what you wanted to be, your dream got crushed. So did she, literally. So she figured, why not just mope around like it was another day in life. 

But for some reason, there was one person who didn’t want that. 

For some reason, this person was the person she killed.

Rantaro Amami.

The name left a metallic taste in her mouth or is that just the blood that came from the fact she was digging her teeth into her bottom lip.

Why him of all people? Rantaro was the one she expected to receive hate from the most. Rantaro was always a calm person, although. Maybe he was hating on her deep down, he just tried to play it cool.

Tears rained down her miserable face, Tsumugi wondered what got her so obsessed with Danganronpa. Was it the murders? The executions? The bondings? The… whatever.

Tsumugi was simply tired, she deserved every last bit of hatred she got. 

Open closing her eyes, a hand was placed on her back, as well as cold metal. And coincidentally, she could tell it was Rantaro’s silver rings. 

The cerulean refused to open her eyes, in fear. Though, the soft and deep voice of Rantaro made her do so anyways. 

Half-lidded, Tsumugi couldn’t tell if the green tea haired boy was smiling or frowning either way. 

Slowly, Tsumugi felt herself move and now she was wrapped in welcoming arms. The ones she’s longed for. But shouldn’t’ve gotten anyway.

She muttered an apology, but Rantaro didn’t respond. That was reasonable.

It was a caring position, she enjoyed and hoped to stay like that forever. That was plain to see. Slowly, she closed her eyes again. 

Tsumugi felt the arms loop under her legs and on her back. Pulling her up from off the ground and she couldn’t help but snuggle up to it. Having been so closed off from the world, touch starved. It burned, but she couldn’t pull away. She’d never do that. 

Especially if it was Rantaro Amami. He was a dreamy boy, he’s got the personality, the looks, the voice. Way out of the former mastermind’s league. 

Tsumugi felt as if she would be betrayed Junko Enoshima if she said she was happy that everything was fictional.

She could care less, Rantaro was a kind of hope she actually enjoyed for once. Why? She’d have to find out sooner or later.

She was placed on something soft, and empty. Kind of cold? She could only assume it was a bed from how spacy it felt. And a weight behind her she could only assume was also Rantaro because of the arm that was wrapped around her.

Tsumugi felt safe, Rantaro Amami was the one to take that kite out of the tree. And now she was finally free, safe with Rantaro and away from the wretched world of Junko Enoshima.

For now, that is, Tsumugi felt it’d be a long time before recovery would actually happen.

She felt something click and something bright dimming away. The night light having been turned off for sleeping purposes. Which Tsumugi gladly took advantage of.

Good night, sleepyhead.


End file.
